I
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A poem about the love between the characters of Yuugiou I am obsessed. o.o


Lightning-Dono: Um, I got bored? I watching a clip (again) for Yuugiou's Alcatraz Tower arc (AGAIN) and this little piece of work came out of my mind. =) I don't know what and who it's based on, but it has to be one of the good guys. Because, in case you guys haven't noticed, I despise of bad guys, plus the fact that I don't side with the fact that they are 'powerful'. Genre? Dunno. It seems kind of what you'd see between a brother and sister. Maybe (neutral) Malik and Isis? Jounouchi and Shizuka? Many possibilities.  
  
This poem sounds really ridiculous, but nevertheless, it's fanfiction, and I'll share it with you. Sometimes I put the names by some lines because it reminds me of what some certain characters would say.   
  
The flashbacks are NOT precise. I made a lot of them up. xD I love flashbacks. The flashbacks I use are mainly composed off little bits of what has happened in previous episodes. oO  
  
AND BEFORE ANOTHER PERSON ASKS...You pronounce 'Anzu' as 'Un-zoo'. ..; STOP ASKING ME THAT.  
  
[DISCLAIMER] I have never owned Yuugiou. I am not affiliated with the companies that produce the merchandise. Period.   
  
(EDIT-5/22/04--I'm editing some stuff. The title is no longer "Why I do What I do". In fact, it WAS never that, but it was planned title for this poem, so I put it at the beginning of the document. oO; The actual title is 'I'.(/EDIT)  
  
I'm fighting because I want revenge  
  
I'm crying because I love you  
  
I'll never become powerless because you keep me going  
  
I'm looking your way because I need to see you  
  
I've hugged you because I care  
  
I've talked to you because I want encouragement   
  
You make me powerful  
  
Those long days without you don't seem right  
  
Those days when we've fought I want to forget  
  
The rainy days when you've kept me company I want to remember  
  
You keep my spirits up  
  
I want to do the same to you  
  
I want you to be there with me  
  
I'm dueling because I want to avenge you (Jounouchi)  
  
I'm fighting because I want to be the best (Kaiba)  
  
I protect you because I need you (Honda)  
  
I make fun of you because I don't want you to see my hidden feelings (Mai)  
  
I've always been there because I want to support you (Anzu)  
  
Brother, have I ever let you down?  
  
Sister, what did I do wrong?  
  
I'll make up for my mistakes by protecting you now  
  
I'm shy because I don't want my feelings to be hurt (Ryou)  
  
I'm nice because I don't want you to hate me   
  
I've been trying my best  
  
Will you ever believe me?  
  
Those long days when I've been tired  
  
Those days when I wanted to give up  
  
Those days that you've run away I want to forget  
  
Those days that you've comforted me I want to remember  
  
You've always cried over me  
  
I don't want to worry  
  
So I'll do better  
  
I've been sitting here because I want to wait for you (Shizuka)  
  
I'm running because I need to get to you  
  
I care because I can't stop loving you  
  
If I had the choice, I wouldn't be fighting  
  
If I had the chance, I would've been able to save you  
  
But we're together now  
  
Why is there still a large gap between us?  
  
[Kaiba Flashback]  
  
Mokuba: "Sugoi, nii-sama!"  
  
Kaiba: "Hai! And pretty soon, we will be adopted!"  
  
Mokuba: "You're the best, big brother!"   
  
[End Flashback]   
  
I kept my word  
  
But was that enough?  
  
[Jounouchi Flashback]  
  
Shizuka: "Big brother, help! Please don't leave!"  
  
Jou: "Shizuka, don't go!"  
  
Jou is running after his mom's car and his mom is taking Shizuka away (Author note: And fascinatingly, Shizuka looks older when I saw this flashback, too. o.O)  
  
Shizuka: "Big brother!"  
  
Jou: "I promise to get you back, Shizuka!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
I kept my promise  
  
But was that enough?   
  
[Honda Flashback]  
  
Honda: "Hurry, Shizuka, get on my back and I'll carry you!"  
  
Shizuka: "Okay!"   
  
Shizuka gets on Honda's back  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
I got you back safely  
  
But did you know that I did that not just because I wanted to be a hero?  
  
[Malik Flashback]  
  
Malik: "Rishid, help! I don't want to be a tombkeeper!"  
  
Rishid is standing by the wall, eyes closed, ignoring Malik with tears in his eyes  
  
Malik: "Rishid, help!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
You didn't do anything for me when I needed you   
  
But nevertheless you're my brother and I can't hate you like I would  
  
[Isis Flashback]   
  
Isis: "Here, Kaiba, I shall give you Obelisk the Tormentor to use during the tournament. But you must give it back to me at the end!"  
  
(Kaiba thinks): 'Hm...Yeah, right, Isis.'  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
I trusted you  
  
But was I wrong to do so?  
  
[Mokuba Flashback]   
  
Kaiba: "And soon, I shall be crowned the best duelist in the world!"   
  
Mokuba: "Here we go again..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Do you really care about me?  
  
Or is your greed taking you over?  
  
[Ryou Flashback]  
  
Ryou: "My arm...It hurts..."  
  
Yami no Yuugi: "Bakura!"  
  
Ryou: "Yuugi? What am I doing here in this duel? Where am I?"  
  
Yami no Yuugi: "Bakura!"  
  
Yami no Bakura: "I must step in! I still need him ('Him' referring to Ryou)!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Did you spare me because you care?  
  
Or because you want to use me later on?  
  
Those days where I wondered why you did that  
  
Those times when I pondered over your actions  
  
I kept my word because I didn't want to let you down  
  
I kept my promise out of love and devotion  
  
I got you back safely because I care so much about you  
  
I can't hate you no matter how hard I try because I love you  
  
I trusted you because you're sensible in my eyes  
  
I don't want your greed to take over because it will destroy you  
  
I want you to spare me because you cared  
  
I want to know why I love you  
  
I want to know why you love me  
  
Even though there's so much wrong about you  
  
I can't stop now because we got so far  
  
So I'm still fighting to avenge you  
  
I'm still crying because I love you  
  
And I'll never be powerless because you keep me going 


End file.
